Rieka Lavender
Rieka Lavender is an independent mage and a former mage of the Fairy Tail Guild that goes by the name 'Hadeko.' He is the eldest brother of Malica Lavender, Cherry Shikina and Luna Nitaish Appearance Hadeko is a lean, muscular young man of average height with fair-skin, dark-purple eyes, and long blonde hair with azure blue tips alongside abnormal sharp canines, Hadeko's main outfit consists of a long black cloak with a hood that is typically used to conceal his head, with a plain white mask covering his face, armor and a red-scarf with blue linings Personality Rieka is always serious and violent in nature, and despite the constant annoyances within the guild, alongside his habit of testing others he is a fiercely protective friend with no problem getting harmed or even killed to defend someone he truly cares about, Rieka has a complex mind, and often tackles issues with precision and intelligence. Despite his violent fighting style and deadly magic in-general, his solutions to most problems usually do not involve violence although if he gets annoyed he has no problem smacking someone around just a bit. When insulted, Rieka rarely ever seems to care about the said insult. Within a battle he does not typically spare the opposers regardless if they are innocent people forced into the fight, although there have been some notable exepections. He occasionally shows compassion for his guildmates, such as when Coy was lonely and he got her a strawberry-sunday Rieka rarely exhibits any attraction towards anyone regardless of race or gender. Rieka enjoys training and learning about others, and usually manipulates his enemies before harming them, it is also notable he is pretty good in torture and mind-breaking, he enjoys partaking in it immensely but rarely lets it show and tries to resist his more primal, violent urges. Magic and Abilities Death God Slaying Magic: Rieka is well-trained with his God-Slaying magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all God-Slayers, he has total domaince with his element, The intensity of his blasts can be altered in size, shape, usage and destructive power. Although he dislikes showing off magic when unnecessary, he is seen to be very good at incorperating his abilities to meet his fighting style, greatly increasing the fatality of his attacks. As such, Rieka's Magic is very versitile, and allows him to get stronger when certain circumstances are met: Although said circumstances have never been specified it is assumed it revolves around death. Rieka's ability to eat nearly any element does not grant him immunity to the said element and can get him extremely sick if it is not an element he is compatiable with. Due to the lack of usage seen with this magic, only three moves have been recorded *'Death God's Bellow:' Rieka quickly gathers a massive amount of Magic Energy and hurls it at the opponent from his mouth-area, this is an extremely deadly attack that usually shatters and absorbs the opposers soul *'Death God's Kiss:' Rieka manipulates his foes *'Death God's Plight: '''Rieka notably slams the ground and sends surges of energy into it, manipulating the enviroment to suit his needs *'Ascension: A multiplier for his abilities, it is said to multiply his power by hundreds '''Death Magic: The magic Rieka uses the most, it is said to be deadly in-nature and can result in a large massacre by accident if not watched properly :*'Death Lock': Rieka charges energy into his palms and creates several collars with a chain that hits an opponent, if it hits the neck it'll automatically shut and the chain will go into the collar, once the chain does go into the collar the opponent is said to be completely in his control despite any power-difference or special conditions, making this technique wildely feared. It can alter any aspect of the opponent including personality. :*'Death Pillar': Rieka creates a massive pillar of his destructive energy, this move is typically feared, and due to the survival rate of it, it is typically used as a finisher move to make sure the opponent does not survive :*'Death Ball: '''A ball of Rieka's destructive energy, it is said to be able to absorb an incoming attack and grow larger due to it. It can devour any matter including the bodies of non-physical entites :*'Death Aura: An aura of his Death Magic, typically drains the life of an opponent and absorbs incoming magic attacks, it is said to even warp nearby particles :*'''Death Judgement: Rieka draws energy from his surroundings and compresses it into his palm, this attack is capable of creating massive explosions of pure-death energy :*'Death Sword: '''Rieka shifts his aura to create a massive sword of death-energy that can slice through nearly anything :*'Death Space: Rieka can manipulate the fundimentals of what his death-energy touches to void oxygen from his surroundings :*'Death Shadow: '''Rieka is said to be able to merge with someone's Shadow or merge magic with it to make it either fight the opponent or to be a ticking time-bomb :*'Death Illusion: '''Rieka is able to '''Refraction Magic: Rieka has mastered the rudimentary skills of Refraction Magic. He is able to successfully send an attack back and up it's power Illusion Magic: '''Rieka has mastered the rudimentary skills of Illusion Magic. He was able to successfully trick several attackers into attacking an illusion rather than himself. '''Enhanced Smell: Rieka has a very keen sense of smell, this is seen when he can smell fire from half-way across the town Enhanced Hearing: Rieka, according to himself, possesses abnormally good hearing, which is later proven true when he is able to track down Cherry's location by listening in and focusing on a specific frequency Immense Strength: Rieka has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are to punch down trees, shatter mountains to stopping a train bare-handed. Enhanced Reflexes: Rieka possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Scarecrow, Coy and Coy all at once Enhanced Speed: Rieka's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Immense Durability: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly stab-wounds from foes and continue fighting. Immense Magic Power: Rieka is able to use his magic power to send foes through the ground, or even manipulate it into a weapon-like structure Mastery of Hand-To-Hand Combat: Rieka is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often taking out much larger enemies with a combination with punches, kicks to combat massive enemies to great effect. 'Sword-Play Mastery: '''Rieka is extremely capable at using weapons such as a Scythe, or Swords with little to no problem Quotes *(To Shankara Fae) ''"You're nothing, you'll always be nothing. Don't forget that." *(To Shankara Fae) "If you killed yourself, don't you think your organs could be used for someone better?" * (To Cherry) "It is true I do not talk much; but that's perhaps because I am afraid of hurting you." * (To Fairy Tail) "My magic isn't necessarily evil, it is just deadly. For me to not use it would be like denying myself and my family heritage, I try to make my parents feel proud, unlike you Hako, who has daddy issues, and damn does it show." Battles & Events